


[Podfic] Enyo

by legete, sisi_rambles



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets Bucky Barnes on a miserable-cold day in November, on the losing end of a fight that he’s too stupid and too stubborn to walk away from. One minute he’s getting his teeth rattled in his skull; the next, somebody else is doing some rattling of their own. It ends in screaming and cussing and the fella who’d been roughing Steve up running off with a dislocated shoulder. Bucky spits blood and grins while pulling Steve to his feet.</p>
<p>    It takes him three weeks to discover Bucky’s a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Enyo

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Enyo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/780363) by [legete](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legete/pseuds/legete). 



> Coverart by reena_jenkins

Length: 00:22:54

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Enyo.mp3) (21 MB)  | [m4b](http://www.sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/Enyo.mp3) (11 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
